


Coffee Date

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: I hate the ending, M/M, coffee and stuff, just fluff, magnus being an awful third wheel, nothing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin





	Coffee Date

Blitzen had been working at this small coffee shop for about a year now. He was in college and did the job to get money - obviously - but it ended up being a lot more fun than he expected. He was friends with all the employees and they always turned to him for fashion advice. The job had been pretty calm - man the register, make coffee, repeat. He enjoyed the laid-back atmosphere.

That was, until two males came into the shop one day.

Looking them over, Blitzen decided they were around his age and probably went to his college. He was sure he’d seen them around before. The shorter of the two had messy chin-length blonde hair, tanned skin, and icy blue eyes. He was clad in a simple green t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His fingers curled protectively around a chocolate bar. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

The taller one had white hair, grey eyes, and pale, pale skin. He was dressed in a black shirt, black jeans, and a black motorcycle jacket. Blitz winced at the lack of color. The male looked like he was part of an old black-and-white movie. They strolled over to the counter, the blond leading. He looked back at his friend. “What do you want, Hearth?”

The other responded in a series of hand gestures that Blitz recognized as sign language. His eyes widened.

The blond turned back to Blitz, his nose wrinkled as he translated the order. “A black coffee for this one.” He brought his hand up and twirled his finger next to his ear. Blitz didn’t need to know sign language to know he was saying  _crazy_. The other rolled his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Name?” Blitz asked, grabbing a cup and a pen.

“Hearth.” He paused. “Stone.”

Blitz looked up at him, puzzled. “What?”

The taller one of the two facepalmed as the blond quickly said, “Hearthstone. One word. Oops.”

Blitz chuckled and scribbled  _Hearthstone_ on the cup. His eyes flicked over to said Hearthstone, who was staring at Blitzen intensely. Blitz quickly looked back at the blond. “And you?”

“Um, I’ll have a regular coffee, but dump as much creamer in it as you can.”

Hearthstone grinned, signing  _crazy_  behind his back. Blitz smiled, biting his lip and looking down at the cup in his hand.

“Name?”

“Magnus.”

He set the cup on the counter. “Okay. I’ll go make those.”

It didn’t take very long to make the drinks. Hearthstone’s was finished first - the tall man had touched his chin, then brought his hand down so his palm was facing the ceiling. Blitz had no idea what that meant, but the male’s smile was enough to make Blitz smile back.

After he gave Magnus his drink, the two sat at a nearby table and chatted in sign language. Blitz decided that he would at least try to learn sign language so he could communicate with Hearthstone in case he came back.

When he went home that day, Blitz learned a good amount of easy words via the internet. He went to work the next day, feeling very confident in his sign language knowledge. Sure enough, Hearthstone and Magnus came in the next day. Hearthstone made a happy saluting motion once he saw Blitzen, who recognized the sign:  _hello_. Blitz returned the action, and Hearthstone beamed.

The two stopped at the counter. “Hi..” Magnus started, his eyes darting to Blitz’s nametag, “Blitzen. I see you’ve picked up on some sign language, or are you just saluting him?”

Blitz chuckled. “I googled some sign language yesterday.” His eyes shifted to Hearthstone. “So..you’re Hearthstone, right?”

The male made a gesture that Blitz assumed was  _call_ , pointed to himself, and then signed six letters that Blitz lost track of. He looked to Magnus for a translation.

“He said, ‘Call me Hearth.’ ”

Blitzen looked back at Hearth and nodded. “Call me Blitz.”

A small giggle escaped Hearth’s lips as he nodded. Blitz felt his stomach do a little flip.  _Gods, he’s cute._ Blitz looked away quickly, his cheeks heating up. “Um, what would you guys like?” he choked out, looking back up and avoiding eye contact with Hearth.

“Same as yesterday, if you remember,” Magnus replied. Of course Blitz remembered. He scribbled the orders and their names on the cups, and the two sat down at the same table, back to talking in sign language. Blitz still had no idea what they were saying. He saw Hearth make a playful heart with his hands. Magnus said, “Aw, you are head-over-heels,” making Hearth quickly shush him.

Over the following couple of months, Blitzen had been studying up on his sign language in secret. Magnus and Hearth came to the shop every day, without fail. They became pretty close with Blitz, who finally got to the point where he could understand Hearth and Magnus’ conversation.

_What’s adorable about B-L-I-T-Z today?_ Magnus signed. Blitzen cocked his head to the side in confusion.

_Shut up,_ Hearth replied, his cheeks burning red.  _I don’t talk about him_ that  _much._

_Actually, you do,_ Magnus signed, snickering out loud.  _You’re totally in love with him. A little quick, if you ask me._

_I’m not in love with him,_ Hearth signed stubbornly. Blitz could feel his heart pounding in his chest.  _It’s just a..crush._

The two chatted back a forth a bit more, but it was hard for Blitz to keep up. His mind swarmed with thoughts, which were interrupted when Hearth’s gaze fell on Blitzen.

_How long have you been watching?_ Hearth signed nervously. Blitz hesitated, his fingers twitching, before responding.

_Entire time.._

Hearthstone’s face turned a bright pink, which he quickly covered with his hands. Meanwhile, Magnus was laughing so hard, he almost fell out of his chair. When Hearth pulled his hands away, Magnus signed,  _Tell him?_

Hearth signed and turned back to Blitz.  _You saw conversation. No need to explain._

Blitz grinned, signing awkwardly.  _You crush too. Mine._ He got a bit flustered as he realized how Hearth could have taken that.  _I mean.._

_Me?_ Hearth signed, eyes wide.

_No, M-A-G-N-U-S,_ Blitz replied sarcastically.  _Yes, you. Silly._

Magnus applauded wildly, making the people in the shop that weren’t already staring at the sign language confession turn and look. Hearth bit his lip and stared down at his shoes. Blitz shooed away the customers, which was probably bad for business, but whatever.

“Great, now kiss!” Magnus cheered, making both Blitz and Hearth glare at him.

_No,_  Hearth signed.

“Later,” Blitz said, and then instantly regretted it. Magnus howled with laughter again, and Hearth didn’t see, so Magnus just  _had_  to go and tell him what Blitzen had said. Hearthstone looked at him, wide-eyed.

_Really?_

“Well, I mean- we don’t have to but- if you want to. Later? Not now. Obviously.”

Hearth smiled softly.  _Sure._

Magnus grinned. “You two need to get married already.”

Both turned to him and signed,  _Later._


End file.
